


Bard Stuffing for Kate!

by Cylin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, bard stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: What is says on the tin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: BIKM Secret Santa Event 2020





	Bard Stuffing for Kate!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crateofkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateofkate/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here at  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/cylinankamo/)  
> [Tumblr](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say hi! :D


End file.
